Preventers: Branch 7
by Zinegata
Summary: It's AC 197, just after the events in Endless Waltz. With the Wing boys currently in "retirement" the mantle of protecting the peace has been passed onto the Preventers. This fic is mainly about one of their secretive operations to keep the peace. With a
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so this is my own Wing fanfic. It's set in AC 197 six months after the events in Endless Waltz. Now before you start saying that "it's just denouncing Endless Waltz and is crap anyway" :) I'm gonna explain a few things. First, I'm going to assume that there are a few MS still left in the world. The new Earth Gov., the Wing boys and the Preventers don't have them anymore, and let's say that they were 99.99% successful in getting rid of them. Well, this fanfic is the result of that discrepancy(otherwise, why did they bother to create the Preventers?).   
  
I think this is pretty realistic, if you consider present day history. Even if the military doesn't have them anymore there are still would still be a few for museums, collectors, junk yard built stuff and the occassional undocumented (meaning top-secret) bases. Now to make sure it doesn't interfere with the epilouge of Endless Waltz all this stuff, as far as history will be concerned, never happened. All the fights are in remote locations and these events will never reach the evening news. Finally, I'm mainly going to use original characters. The Wing characters will pop up occasionally to help, but the story isn't about them. All replies are welcome. BUT PLEASE GIVE YOUR REASONS. Don't just say it's crap without telling me why. I sorta want to do this mainly to improve my writing and typing skills. Say the grammar is bad or the story is confusing so I can improve it, ok? Okay, now on to the story! (Sorry for the really long intro, but it's to answer a few questions that I think will be asked.)  
  
New Mobile Report Gunadam Wing Side Story: Preventers, Branch 7  
Prologoue:  
Brigadier General Lady Une, Supreme Commander of the Preventers, frowned as she read the report on her desk. It was a report written by Wu-Fei on their investigation of the Subic Naval Base. A free port converted to a military depot in AC 190, Subic was long thought to have been largely left unused by both OZ and the Alliance during the war of AC 195. Which was why it had been ignored in their base-dismantling operations and left to private contractors to convert it back into a free port again... until the contractor found an underground MS hangar a mile west of the main base. The hangar seemed to have been built only a few months ago, and contained 5 Leos and parts for 20 more. Twenty-five Leos might seem to be a small number 2 years ago, but with the Government and Preventer military gutted and armed with pitiful armored cars and light aero-space fighters, they were now a major threat.   
  
But the Leos themselves, which were now about to be carted away for examination and destruction, seemed to be quite minor considering the implications of this discovery. The Preventers have managed to sieze records from all of the warring faction in AC 195 ang 196, and the records from Subic were pretty complete. But not one of them ever made mention of this underground hangar...   
"Could it be a new threat?" Lady Une asked herself. In the period between AC 195 and 196 there were a lot of unconfirmed reports of agents buying derilect MS parts that were supposedly hidden in various locations around the world. There had never been any concrete evidence to support that, until now. She still hoped that this was some sort of mistake or coincidence, because if the reports were indeed true, they could be facing a force that could equal the Barton's invasion of AC 196, WITHOUT the help of the Gundams.   
  
Fortunately, ever since the Wing boys have disappeared from their sights she had managed to get enough funding for the Preventer's "Branch 7." Proposed by Preventer Captain Ivan Kolotov, it is an elite, special forces unit designed to operate quickly, quietly, and decisively against any military threat to the Government. She wished that the main team could have a few months more training, especially since they weren't armed with MS, but what other choice did she have? She sighed as she thought of Marimiea going to school on her own again since she'd be busy with this operation, but it had to be done. After all, it was her job, and the rest of the Preventers for that matter, to safeguard the peace so that kids like her wouldn't have to go through the same tragedy of the past. She rose from her desk and reached for the commlink, it was time to make some calls. 


	2. Leads

Okay, this is Chapter 1 of my fanfic(the 1st post was the prologue). I'd just like to ask if you Anyway, same rules apply, reply anything you want, but state the reasons why you think it's crappy or whatever so I can improve it ok?   
Oh yeah, there won't be much MS combat in the first few chapters, ok?  
  
Preventers Branch 7  
Chapter 1: Leads  
  
She walked briskly down the narrow corridors of Colony L2-17's cargo dock. Wearing the same inconspicuos uniforms as the mechanics that frequented this section, her long hair tucked neatly into a cap that covered her face, nobody could tell that she wasn't here to do a routine repair. Upon reaching a certain door she quickly scanned her left and right for any possible witnesses. There were none. She then opened the door and locked it behind her. The room was empty, just as she had read in the plans, except for the air vent above her. The vent was the reason why she was here. It was time to get to work.   
  
Lt. Sumie Tanaka, Preventer Branch 7(Espionage Team) set down her "tool box" and began to pick out the gadgets she'd need. Finally, she thought to herself, the Preventers were doing something smart. She'd been edging for this mission for the past week and only now had she gotten approval. On the other end of the vent was the main storage bay of the Asimov, a large converted freighter designed specifically for salvage. Officially, it had been salvaging metals from a trio of remote colonies that were never completed due to the lack of funds and engineering mishaps. Unofficially, according to the records that she had hacked, more stuff was going _to_ the colonies rather than the other way around. That smelled very fishy to her, since those colonies, remote and abandoned as they were, would be the perfect place for a secret base of some sort. Also, the Asimov's crew seemed to be the cold military types that reminded her of those scary guards that Oz had sent againt her during her first disastrous mission as a guerilla spy. Well, she'd learned from that, and she'd show them what the Preventers had taught her in the past year.   
  
Picking up a motorized screw driver, she quickly took out the four screws that held up the vent's grating and carefully laid it down the floor. Then she picked up her "tricorder" and switched it on. Though not officially called a tricorder (its real name was some long French Acronym of sorts) its use was almost the same as the one used by a famous 20th Century TV show. It tracked people within 500 yards and warned her automatically if anybody got too close. The tricorder read green, meaning nobody was close enough. Knowing the coast was clear she pulled herself up and crawled around twenty meters before reaching the storage bay's vent. Using the motorized screwdriver again, she repeated the process as she had with the first grate and jumped down to the floor.   
  
A quick scan of the room revealed a total of 27 metallic crates in the room, but 3 had immediately caught her attention. Those three had a sophisticated lock mechanism on them that required both an access number and a keycard. Somebody definitely wanted to make sure these were kept safe. Taking out a "skeleton key card" she quickly inserted it into the nearest crate's access key. The sophisticated programing within the keycard hacked into the code simulating the original keycard and the access key. Within a second the crated had popped open.   
  
"Alright.. now let's see what you're hiding," she whispered to herself as she pushed off the lid. What she saw disappointed her. Inside were sheets of metal, probably titanium, and titanium wasn't contraband material. Hefting one of the sheets though, she noticed something odd. It was light, too light. Titanium was a light metal, but this felt a lot lighter, and there was only one thing she could think of that could be this light... and that material was definitely contraband.   
  
Unfortunately, she couldn't prove it yet, so she can't use the explosives that she had carefully packed to blow this bay up under the current rules. Such stupidity, she thought to herself for the hundredth time in her career as a Preventer, that we have to be 100% sure before we could destroy property. Maybe they'd rather deal with a couple of Gundams rather than insurance companies... What she could do though, was to get a sample. Sumie then picked up a small, pen-sized gadget. Similar to a gas spectrometer, it heated materials until it vaporized and uses the wavelengths of the light produced by the gas to determine its composition. She aimed at the sheet and a red hot laser burned a tiny part of it in less than a quarter of a second. The pen flashed red indicating that the substance had been recorded. She'd still have to wait for a lab analysis but it was better than nothing.   
  
She had just replaced the lid and was about to look at the second crate when her tricorder started beeping. She glanced at the screen and saw at least three people were coming towards the bay.   
  
"Darn it," she muttered, there would be no time for the other crates. She pulled herself up to the vent and began to use her screw driver to close it again. As the third screw was halfway down, the motorized screw driver suddenly slowed down, then died altogether. She looked incredolously at the device and quickly started fumbling for her manual screwdriver. Her tricorder beeped louder and louder as she frantically tried to keep her hands from shaking. Finally, she had just managed to tighten th fourth screw and move out of sight, just as the door hissed open and the crewmen entered.   
  
Going back to the room she entered, Sumie popped the motorized screw driver open and examined the batteries. "Wonderful, just wonderful," she said examining the batteries. They were civilian grade, and not even a good brand at that. Why the heck she thought to herself, would the Preventers bother to make an expensive custom high-speed motorized screwdriver when you're going to skimp on the batteries anyway. She swore and decided that next time, she'd set the tricorder's alarm to go off when the bad guys are a lot further away just in case something else goes wrong. At least it wasn't a total waste she thought, wiping the sweat off her forehead, since now she could probably prove that the Asimov was carrying contraband, and Gundarium at that! After fixing her black braided hair and wiping off some dust, she got ready to step out of the room to transmitt her report to Prevnter HQ. The Branch 7's main team is finally going to see some action.   
-----------------  
Notice:  
This story and all related material is copyrighted by me, no part of this story may be taken by any other person. If you wish to use any material, please contact me first. Gundam and all related trademarks are owned by their respective companies.  
---------------------------  
The REAL reason of the Oz-Romefeller civil war.  
*Trieze, giving a speech in the Luxembourg base*  
  
Trieze: ...and that is why we must go against the Romefeller's plans to field these inhuman Mobile Dolls. Now, are you with me!?   
*Oz members stare at him*  
Trieze: *rollseyes, speaks in an annoyed tone* And of course... once we win, as head of our union, I will make sure that Romefeller will give us back our full Dental, Vision and Life Insurance plans, as well as our Christmas bonus...  
*Oz members continue to stare at him*  
Trieze: *sighs* And THIRTY times the normal hazard pay when fighting a Gundam...  
*Oz members continue to stare at him*  
Trieze: PAID IN ADVANCE, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!  
Oz members(in unison): YES! WE ARE ALL WITH YOU! LONG LIVE TRIEZE!!!  
Romefeller Spy: *mutters* This is why we never should have skimped on human resources budget...(joke) 


	3. End of the Illusion

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Side Story: Preventers Branch 7  
Chapter 3: End of an Illusion  
Newly promoted Colonel Ivan Kolotov, Head of Branch 7, walked briskly towards General Une's office. A tough forty-five year old soldier who had fought brilliantly for the Alliance in the war of AC 195, he still had the proud, confident look of a young cadet that he was 25 years ago. He stopped just outside the door to let the security cameras verify his identity. "Come in Colonel," Lady Une said over the intercom. He took a deep breath before stepping inside.   
  
"Colonel Ivan Kolotov reporting as ordered!" he said as he snapped smartly into a salute.  
  
Lady Une stood up from her desk and returned the salute before saying, "At ease Colonel, is your report ready?"  
  
"Yes mam," he replied, although in a much more quieter tone.  
  
"Then let's hear it," she said. Colonel Ivan had been known for talking like a drill seargent all the time. She didn't like the change in his tone.   
  
"Yesterday, Agent Shadow..."  
  
"That rebellious Lt. Sumie you were always bragging about?" interrupted Lady Une with an playful smile on her face, remebering that annoying little prick.  
  
"Yes mam, she had done very well in th operation yesterday, probably well enough that you'd put up with her complaints and attitude for a couple more months," he replied with a grin before returning to his serious demeanor, "Anyway, yesterday, she managed to infiltrate the Asimov, a salvage freighter suspected of carrying contraband materials covered under the Paris Convention of AC 196. Well, she was right. And it's pretty serious contraband." Lady Une nodded, any contraband covered by the Paris Convention was very serious indeed, since it banned all military MS parts and materials. "She initially thought it was Gundarium, but it wasn't... it is, in fact, what we would have had if OZ had completed its Project NG-00."   
  
Now THAT surprised her. OZ had a very short (and secret) project to develop a stronger, lighter form of Gundarium known as Neo Gundarium. It was dropped due to the sheer difficulty in improving the near-perfect durability of Gundarium. And less than a dozen people knew about it before the Preventers found the records. As far as she knew she was also the only one still left alive out of that dozen. The Colonel read her face and chose to continue his report. "They seem to have taken data from the Neo-Titanium armor used by those darn Serpent MS used by the Bartons last Christmas. Agent Shadow is requesting that the Team 1 and the Invincible be sent out to the derilect colonies DXC2L 1 to 3 to investigate possible MS production facilities, and to get our other forces ready for possible conflict."  
  
"Are you ready?" she inquired.  
  
"The Invincible is fully operational," he replied, "All of her weaponry, personnel, research and manufacturing modules have been completed, and she's been camouflaged so well that you can't tell her apart from those new Tokyo-Maru class freighters. She has a full complement of men and three FF-17C Pergrine space fighters and two WINBC-03 Space Pods*. Her sister ship, the Luxembourg, is also nearly completed just in case, though her team and crew might need a few week's more training."  
  
"What about the Invincible's Team 1?"  
  
"Would you like to come and see?" he offered with a smile.  
  
Lt Mark Gallander looked angrily at his fuel gauge. It was down to half-full. Though he had already done half of his mission, the amount of fuel left meant that he had no reserves whatsoever for any problem that might arise. And this mission was going to be full of them, he was sure. For the past few months he'd been mastering his skills in piloting the WINBC-03 Space Pod. Although it was far better than the civilian version, being armed with a 4-shot 180mm anti-MS recoilless bazooka in the left arm, a reshapable thermal blade and stealth/jamming pods, he would rather have piloted one of those MS used in the last war that he had sorely missed. His frustration was interrupted by a radio transmission. "Eagle 1, this is Nest, you read me?"   
  
"I read you Nest, I'm ready, how's it looking from there?" Nest was the command shuttle piloted by his commanding officer, Captain Pablo Rodriguez, who was monitoring every single detail of the mission.  
  
"Scanners are reading green, Eagle 2 is in position. You may proceed."  
  
He nodded. To his right he saw that the second Space Pod piloted by the pretty Emilie Leferve was also in position. Looking straight ahead, he saw their objective, a pair of derilect Tauruses. After doing a quick scan to make sure that there were no explosive devices, he then rocketed forward for a short distance before using his manipulators to grab the wreckage with as much grace as a gymnast. "There!" he thought to himself, "See that Captain?"  
  
"Uh-oh, we may have a problem here," the Captain's voice said over the intercom, still very cool though with a touch of concern. "I'm reading 8 bogies, 4 going for each of you, bearing 137, forget the Tauruses for the moment, take care of them first."  
  
"Great,"he replied angrily, "Be careful Eagle 2, I'm going in!". Four MS against his pitiful Pod. That hardly seems fair he thought, as he swivled his Pod towards the direction stated. His sharp eyes managed to pick out of the darkness of space the group of four MS, all of them Leos, rapidly approaching him. Arming his bazooka, he selected the lead MS as his target. within two seconds a warbling tone indicating a lock-on filled his ears. He pressed a button and a 180 mm shell blew out of his barrel and streaked towards the enemy. The Leo strafed left and evaded, but as it looked up again a second shell had already been fired at it, and the closure rate was too fast for it to react... In half a second the Leo took a hit in the torso, right were the reactor was, and the Leo disintegrated as several tons of nuclear material and volatile gases expanded into a giant fireball that engulfed the unfortunate Mobile Suit. The remaining Leos made a mistake of scattering, because he was expecting it, and two quick shells took out another and damaged a second seriously enough that it now floated powerlessly in space. Out of shells, he jettisoned the bazooka and searched for the fourth Leo. Unfortunately that Leo was a lot smarter. It had ducked down below his Pod and fired its beam rifle at him as it came up. he evaded, but the Leo now loomed right in front of him, mono-sensor flashing and thermal blade drawn. There should have been no escape, but he'd been trained for this. He blocked the blade with his left arm. Although it slashed through it in under a second, the extra second it took to melt through it gave him enough time to keep the blade from hitting his vital systems. The Leo prepared for another slash as he drew his own blade, and both of them thrust at each other, almost simultaneously. For once, the design of the Pod helped, its shorter, lighter arm allowed it to swing considerably faster, and the blade hit the Leo precisely in the cockpit area, and the Leo slumped down, now immobile from the death of the pilot. He smiled and picked up the beam rifle it had been carrying. It had residual charge for two more shots and as he scanned to his left he saw Eagle 2 was having a tough time fighting her two surviving assailants. Two well aimed shots took care of that. Satisfied at a good day's work, he radioed Eagle 2 "Hey Emilie, you ok?"  
  
"Yes, but Nest isn't responding..."  
  
He tried it himself, but only static greeted him, he turned to where the shuttle should be but just as he turned he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. A second later a blinding light flashed from it...  
  
"Simulation ended, mission failed, again..." Captain Pablo said as he took of Mark's VR helmet. "Well, at least you're getting better."  
  
"And just how are we supposed to fight more than eight MS, AND WIN, with this crappy thing????" Mark shot back.  
  
"You know I'm not so touchy about rank, but watch it, somebody's watching," the Captain replied pointing to General Lady Une and Colonel Kolotov watching from the tower control room above."And the answer to your question is practice, practice, PRACTICE!" he smiled."Now just sit tight for a moment okay hotshot? I'll be doing the explanations for this mission, since we might finally get deployed in a few days. Probably not though, I still think it's a hoax."  
-----------------  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The copilot asked for the 3rd time since they deviated course.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry, those three colonies aren't full of debris." The pilot replied, "Besides, this will save us about 4 hours."  
  
Barry Grunter, copilot of the freighter Athens bound for L2-17, looked nervously out the window. "But aren't we violating a law here?"  
  
"No, I've been here before, trust me, it's legal."  
  
"Sir, I have a transmission," it was the radio operator, "It's from the salvage vessel Asimov, they're telling us to leave, this is a salvage area."  
  
"Tell them we're just passing by, and we're a Class C freighter that can legally pass through here."  
  
"Aye sir." and he dutifully sent the message, "Sir, they have ok'd our identity, they tell us to proceed."  
  
"See? Told you so..." the pilot said to Barry with a grin.  
  
"Sir! This is the Radar Room! Targetting radar from the Asimov, they've locked on to us!"  
  
Barry turned pale... it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"Vampire**! Three missiles inbound! Constant bearing, range decreasing rapidly..."  
  
"Radio Operator, send out a mayday! I'm going to try to evade!" Too late.   
  
*Just a note to Wing fans not familiar with UC terminology. Generally, these space pods are not just "escape pods" but are full-fleged space construction units. It's like a space-only robot with no legs and has a pair of simplified arms and hands for construction work. I'm assuming that a lot of junk MS parts were used to make Pods and worker bots like in the original Gundam series and some got into military use. Fans familiar with the RB-79 "Ball" (or flying death coffin, as Core of NA has described it...) from the Original Gundam series should have no problem in getting what I'm describing.   
  
**Vampire is the 20th Century US Navy callsign for enemy missile. Let's just say it's still in use by ships(not MS) in AC 197. 


End file.
